Ring of Fire
by SuperNaturalGurl32
Summary: Dean's a fire fighter he finds CAs in a burning school. They meet and date... I know sucky summary just READ it!
1. Chapter 1

Dean woke up that morning like any other morning he threw on jeans and a t-shirt, brushed his hair and then headed for the kitchen for coffee. He sits down at the table waiting for the coffee to finish. He yawns deeply and gets up out of the chair to get a cup from the cupboard; he pours a cup of coffee and sits back down drinking it slowly.

Dean stretches and goes to get into the car to go to the fire house. He drives there in silences he's not in the mood to blast AC/DC today. He just wants a little calm before it gets crazy. He pulls up to the fire house and gets out. Grabbing his gear out of the trunk, he walks in and his brother Sam is already there. He and Sammy are partners and they are good at what they do. They save more lives than loose them.

"Sammy good morning." Dean calls out across the fire house.

"Dean how many times have I told you its Sam?" Sam asks huffily.

"Yeah right Sam. Then how are you this morning Sam?" Dean asks.

"Fine, tired though Jessica kept me up late last night." Sam replies.

Dean smirks and laughs a little "Well it's your own fault little brother."

"Yeah, yeah." Sam says.

"So any calls yet? Or has it been quiet?" Dean asks.

"No it's been quiet." Sam says.

"Well that's good to hear. I need some coffee before going out there today. Is there any made?" Dean asks.

"Of course you know me I can't live without coffee." Sam replies.

Dean walks to the kitchen and gets some coffee he comes back and sits down on the couch watching TV with Sam. It's early and they are the only two here for now. They wait a while and the fire chief comes walking through the door. The fire chief is Bobby Singer and he is like a second dad to the boys.

"Morning Bobby." Dean says.

"Morning Dean, what's going on here?" Bobby asks.

"Nothing everything is all quiet here so far." Dean replies.

"Morning Bobby." Sam calls out from the kitchen.

Bobby walks to the kitchen for some coffee and see's Sam there drinking.

"Morning Sam, how's that beautiful girlfriend of yours?" Bobby asks.

"Jess is good. She's getting ready to graduate as you know. We are going to have a party you should come." Sam says.

"Of course boy you just tell me the date and time and I will be there and Ellen will be there too." Bobby says.

More and more men and Jo are shuffling into the firehouse by now. They are all joking and setting up things for the day getting ready for when the fire alarm sounds.

Meanwhile across town Cas is sitting in the school cafeteria he's having breakfast before his classes start. He leads a very solitary life, he works, and he goes home and repeats it the next day. The bell rings and he shuffles off to class. His kids are seated by the time he gets there and he smiles at them.

"Good morning class." Cas says.

"Good morning mister Novak." The kids reply.

"This morning we are going to do math." Cas says.

The kids all groan they aren't fond of math and to be honest neither is Castiel he likes English much better but he has to teach more than English so math it has to be.

They are in the middle of doing a math problem when Cas takes a deep breath. He smells smoke, he goes to the door and looks out it and he sees the hallway is covered in smoke.

_Why the hell hasn't the fire alarm gone off yet he thinks? He thinks about the fire plan and what he needs to do to get his class to safety._

"Ok class this is a fire drill remember what you do. Line up at the door and wait for instructions." Cas replies.

He gets the kids out the door and he hands them over to the teacher. He goes back into the school looking for other kids.

The fire alarm goes off across tone blaring loudly. The team gets into gear, getting dressed in the fire gear.

"What do we got Bobby?" Dean yells out.

"We have a fire going at a school with a bunch of kids in it." Bobby says.

"Well we better get over there quickly." Sam says.

They get into the fire truck Bobby driving them to the fire quickly. They get out and get their instructions. Dean and Sam enter the building slowly using caution.

Somewhere else in the building Cas is laying under some celling that fell down on him unconscious, with the fire blazing around him.

"Hello?" Dean calls out looking for survivors.

Dean and Sam walk towards where the flames are the highest, they go into a room and Dean sees a man lying underneath the rubble. Dean rushes over carefully and checks the man's pulse. Feeling a weak pulse he calls out to Sam.

"Sam get over here I found someone." Dean yells across the hall.

Sam rushes over and looks at Dean.

"What's his status?" Sam asks.

"He has a pulse but it's weak." Dean replies.

Sam talks into his walky talky saying they have a survivor and they need a gurney down there stat.

"Dean I am going to go see if there's anyone else on this floor." Sam says.

"Sam no, you know we aren't supposed to split up." Dean says.

"Well you have to stay with him and we need to check this floor." Sam replies.

"Fine be careful though." Dean says.

Sam walks out of the room and Dean starts taking the debris off the man so they can transport him out of here when it's time. Dean finishes and sits down next to the man he looks at him and he is hot he's got this black hair which is sticking up in several different directions and can only be described as sex head.

Dean hears a crash In the room next to the one he's in, he jumps up and starts to head that way but he knows he can't leave this unconscious man alone.

"Sammy" Dean calls out loudly.

Just as a medic comes rushing into the room to check on the man lying on the floor.

"You'll be ok with this right?" Dean asks the medic.

"Yes I'm fine." The medic replies.

Dean rushes out of the room into the next one and he sees Sam lying on the floor covered in debris something heavy is on his leg and Dean tries to move and he can't.

"I need some help in here." Dean calls out.

Dean hears footsteps running down the hall. He is sitting close to his brother and willing him to wake his ass up.

"Come on Sammy you have to wake up please." Dean pleads with his brother.

Sam opens his eyes slowly looking around, he tries to move his leg and he can't he starts to panic.

"Dean I can't move my leg." Sam says panicking.

"Sam there's something on your leg, just lie still for now." Dean replies.

Suddenly Bobby is in there and helping Dean move the heavy beam off Sam's leg. Sam gasps out in pain as his leg is freed.

"We need a medic in here." Bobby calls out.

A medic rushes in and braces Sam's leg and they put him on a gurney taking him outside.

"Bobby is everything ok here? Can I go with Sammy?" Dean asks the fire chief.

"Yes go with Sam, I'll be there as soon as I can." Bobby replies.

Dean gets into the ambulance with his brother and they head off to the hospital when they get there Sam is taken into a room where there is already a man in the bed next to his. It's the man from the fire and he's hooked up to machines and has a mask over his face. Dean wonders if he's all right.

Dean pays attention to the doctor talking to Sam. He's got a broken leg and he needs a cast. The doctor heads out to order the cast for Sam's leg.

"Sam what the hell did I tell you. I told you NOT to go off by yourself. But you would not listen to me dammit and now look at you." Dean says.

"I know Dean; look can you just call Jess for me?" Sam asks.

"Fine I'll call Jess for you, I'll be right back." Dean replies.

Dean leaves the room to go call Jess he lets her know what is happening and she tells him she'll be right there.

Dean sits down by Sam's bed Sam is out cold and Dean watches the man in the other bed sleep. Dean wonders who he is and how badly he is hurt. He gets up and heads out to the nurses' station.

"Nurse can you tell me if the man in the room with my brother is severely hurt?" Dean asks.

"Well I am not supposed to tell you that Mr. Winchester." The nurse says.

"I know but I saved him I just want to know if he's ok." Dean tries.

"Ok well he's not woken up since we brought him in, he had smoke in his lungs and he is having to have help breathing at this point. Till he wakes up that is all we know." The nurse replies.

"Well thank you." Dean replies smiling at the pretty nurse.

Dean walks back into the room and Sammy and the mystery man is still asleep. Dean looks at him and wonders who are you?

**-TBC-**

**Did we like the first chapter? I am not sure about this story –laughs- I guess we'll find out if people like it. If you read it review it please. **


	2. Chapter 2

Dean wakes up the next morning cramped and with a crick in his neck, he looked over at his brother to see him eating breakfast.

"Sam why didn't you wake me up?" Dean asks.

"Because Dean, you were sleeping so good I didn't want to bother you," Sam replies.

"Whatever Sammy, has the doctor been in to see you yet?" Dean asks his brother.

"Yes sleeping beauty he was in here while you slept," Sam replies.

Dean looks down at his brother's leg and sees they put the cast on. How the hell did they do that while he slept? Dean looks over to the other bed and wonders what the hell happened to Sam's roommate the man he saved from the fire.

"Sam what happened to the man that was sharing the room with you?" Dean asks.

"He woke up and they gave him his own room," Sam says.

"Oh," Dean says. "So when can I spring you from here Sammy?" Dean asks his brother.

"Later today they are letting me go. Dean I have to stay with you. Jessica and I were supposed to go see her parents but I can't go like this," Sam replies.

"Of course Sammy you know you can always stay with me," Dean says.

"Thanks Dean and its Sam," Sam replies.

"Sam, I'll be back in a few minutes just going to go check on something," Dean tells his brother.

Dean walks over to the nurse's station and smiles at the lady at the desk giving her his award winning Dean Winchester smile.

"Do you happen to know what room the man that was roomed with my brother is in?" Dean asks her with a grin.

"I do, but we aren't really supposed to tell you those things Mr. Winchester," The nurse replied.

"Can't you just do it this one time for me honey?" Dean asks her with a huge grin.

"I suppose this once, but don't tell anyone I did this." The nurse replies with a grin of her own.

Dean gets the number and heads down to the room where the mystery man is, he opens the man's door slowly and peeks in. He's in bed no machines are on him now though he is breathing on his own and he looks ok other than the cast on his arm.

The man looks up as Dean enters the room; he smiles at Dean shyly and then looks away.

"Hello, I'm Dean. I am the one that saved you from the fire," Dean says.

"Oh well then thank you, I am Castiel Novak," Castiel says quietly

Dean looks at the man closely now that he is right up in his space he can really see how blue the man's eyes are. And he's got this really sexy bedhair which is going like 20 different directions.

Castiel tries to smooth his hair down as Dean watches him; Dean grabs his wrist gently and smiles.

"No don't, it looks better the other way. Also it's not a big deal Cas I was just doing my job," Dean says.

"No really thank you," Cas smiles at Dean.

"You are welcome, so how long are they keeping you in here for?" Dean asks the other man.

"Oh I get to go home later today my brother Gabriel is picking me up," Cas says.

"Oh well that's great Cas, I get to take Sammy home today too," Dean replies.

"Sammy? Is that your boyfriend?" Cas asks.

"No! Sammy is my little brother his leg got broke in the fire," Dean replies.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Castiel replies with a blush.

"Its fine Cas, you didn't know, well I better let you get back to resting. Here is my card why don't you give me a call sometime and we can get dinner or something?" Dean asks handing the man his card.

"I'd really like that Dean." Castiel replies softly.

"Alright well good then, I'll talk to you soon Cas." Dean replies as he walks out the door.

Dean backs out of Cas's room slowly shutting the door and walks back down the hall to Sam's room. He walks into his brother's room who is sitting up in bed.

"Where have you Dean?" Sam asks.

"I went to see Cas, Sammy," Dean replies.

"Who the hell is Cas?" Sam asks.

"Cas is that gorgeous man we rescued from the fire," Dean replies with a grin.

"Oh and you went to see him?" Sam asks.

"Yep and I gave him my number said we should get dinner," Dean says.

"Well what did he say?" Sam asks.

"He said he would call," Dean says.

"Well then Casanova I am sure he will," Sam replies. "Come on princess, let's get you home," Dean says.

"Don't call me princess," Sam says.

Dean gets Sam home and settled in and he cooks them dinner. He puts Sam's things in the downstairs bedroom so Sam doesn't have to climb a bunch of stairs how he is.

"Sam I am going to let you sleep in the downstairs bedroom since it will be hard for you to get up the stairs," Dean says.

"Thanks Dean I appreciate that," Sam says.

"No problem Sammy," Dean says.

They go to bed and several days pass with Dean staying with Sam, and Dean still hasn't heard from Cas. Dean decides that tomorrow he's going to the school to see why Cas hasn't called him. He really wants to know. Did he do something wrong? Or did Cas really never intend to call him? He will find out tomorrow, he decides.

-tbc-


	3. Intermission apology

Ok this is just a short note to let you know my child has been very very sick I have not abandoned this story. She's better now and going back to school so after I catch up on everything at home I promise I am going to finish this story. I am really sorry for the inconvenience of not writing this story right now. I love all my reviewers and readers.


	4. Chapter 3

Dean wakes up the next day determined to find out why Cas never called him. He gets into the Impala and drives over to the school where he knows the man works. He gets out of the Impala and pulls into the parking lot. He walks into the office and smiles at the receptionist and gives her one of his Dean Winchester grins sweet talking her into giving him Cas room number. Dean slides his hands into his pockets and walks down the deserted hallway. He gets to Cas classroom and peeks inside the door; there he is with his ridiculous bed hair looking hot as ever. Cas looks up and sees Dean and walks over to the door.

"Dean." He says quietly as he leaves his classroom. "What are you doing here?" He asks, tilting his head at the other man. "I'm here because you never called Cas and I don't know why and uh I sorta want to take you to dinner." Dean says smiling at the other man with the piercing blue eyes. "Uh, dinner? Why would you want to do that?" Cas asks the other man tilting his head again. "Because Cas I kinda like you and I'd like to get to know you better." Dean says smiling at him. Cas can't believe that, why would someone as gorgeous as Dean want to date him. He shrugged a bit and smiled at the green eyed man. "Okay I'll go to dinner with you, when do you want to go?" Cas asks him, smiling over at him. "How about tonight are you busy tonight?" Dean asked him. "Nope tonight's good, I don't have a car though." Cas says quietly. "That's okay I can pick you up." Dean says, smiling at him. "Okay then." Cas gives him his address and they decide on 7 tonight and then Dean's smiling at him widely and leaving.

Dean gets back into his car. He's got a date tonight with the blue eyed angel and he's pretty happy about it. He wanders back home to his and Sam's place and smiles at his little brother as he comes in the door. "Well you look pretty happy Dean. I take it that went well?" Sam asked his brother. "Yeah I got a date with him tonight for dinner." Dean says smiling at Sam. "Doing okay Sammy? You need anything?" Dean asks his brother he's still feeling guilty for letting Sam get hurt. "Dean what are you thinking? I can see your brain at work." Sam says, bitch facing at his brother because he knows exactly what Dean is thinking. He's thinking how it's his fault Sam is how he is now hurt, and it's not Dean's fault it's just a beam that fell and could have happened to anyone. "Dean it's not your fault." Sam says. "I know Sammy." Dean says, less than convincing. "I'm going to go relax in my room yell if you need anything." Dean tells his brother, and walks out of the room.

Dean lies back on his bed, he's not been on a date in a while and he's starting to get nervous. He hadn't really slept well the night before so he let his eyes drift closed and doesn't wake again till 5:30. He flies up out of bed yelling shit. Running to the shower and turning it on, he jumps in letting the water fall over him scrubbing himself clean before getting out. He walks over to his closet to look in. He doesn't even know where he's taking Cas tonight. He sighs and gets dressed in a black tight t-shirt and blue jeans. Then he gets his socks and shoes on, grabbing his keys and wallet and walking into the living room. "I fell asleep Sam." Dean says, frowning a bit and biting on his lip looking at the clock he only had half hour before he was due to pick up Cas and he lived pretty close he didn't have to leave for at least 15 more minutes. Which gave him 15 more minutes to be nervous.

"Dean you okay?" Sam asked his brother, looking over at him as he's biting a hole through his lip. "No Sammy I'm not okay. I've not been on a date in a very long time I guess I'm nervous." Dean says frowning a bit. "Dean you'll be fine it's like riding a bike or some shit." Sam says, grinning over at his brother, he's having a bit of fun teasing him. It's not often Dean gets nervous about something. "Thanks Sammy I should go need gas before I pick up Cas. I thought I should go casual since this is our first date what do you think?" Dean asks his brother. "Yeah Casual is good Dean, you'll be fine just breathe." Sam says smiling at his brother. "And have fun, and use a condom." Sam says smirking as Dean curses at him as he leaves.

Dean gets into the Impala and starts her up, he drives to the gas station by his house and then gets his gas, and he gets back in and makes the drive to Cas house. He pulls up to the address Cas gave him and it's a nice little house, something Dean would live in if he didn't live in an apartment with his goofy ass brother. Except that would be changing soon he would think Sam would be moving in with his girlfriend soon. Dean got out of the Impala his nerves increasing a bit as he knocked on the door. He stuck his hands in his pockets and waited for Cas to answer the door. He smiled as Cas pulled the door open and saw the other man was dressed in jeans, and a blue button down shirt that did so much for his eyes.

"Hey Cas," Dean says smiling at the other man. "Hey Dean," Cas says quietly, his eyes almost piercing through Dean. "Well I guess we should get going." Dean says as they awkwardly stand there. Dean was normally smooth with guys and girls he took out but there was something about Cas that made him like a teenage stuttering boy again. He walked with Cas to the car opening the door for the other man and then walking around to get in the driver's seat. He pulls away from the curb and looks over at Cas smiling the man has his hands folded in his lap and he's looking out the window. "So I thought first date we could go causal if you don't mind." Dean asks, the other man smiling at him. "Yeah that's fine Dean." Cas says, smiling at him. In that instance Dean knows exactly where he's going to take Cas since casual is okay he's going to take him to the diner he loves by the firehouse. "I'm going to take you to my favorite place to eat when I have to be at work Cas." Dean says smiling and driving that way. He pulls up to the diner and Cas smiles widely at him. "I love diner food." He says with a grin. "I knew there was a reason I liked you." Dean tells him, getting out of the Impala.

They make their way into the diner Dean holding the door open for Cas and he slides into a booth across from Cas smiling over at the man. He picks up his menu already knowing he's going to get his favorite here which is a bacon cheese burger with cheddar cheese and fries. "The burgers are the best here, and they have pie that is literally to die for." Dean says smiling at Cas." Cas puts down his menu and smiles at Dean if they have burgers that are that good that's what Cas is going to get he loves a good cheese burger and a good piece of pie. He and Dean already have something in common just with that. He smiles over at Dean. "So tell me about yourself Dean?" Cas asks the other man. They make small talk until the waitress comes and then they order Dean lets Cas order first and smiles as he realizes they are ordering the exact same thing. After the waitress leaves Dean starts to tell him about himself. How he's got a brother Sam who's a fire fighter who actually helped save Cas before he got hurt. "I should get him something to thank him or at least a card." Cas says, biting on his lip. Dean swallows because nope that's not sexy at all. Their food comes and they eat making more small talk. Cas really likes Dean he thinks he's sweet and hot and he just kinda wants to spend all his free time with him even though they just met.

Dean picks up the check once they are done eating and Cas tries to protest. "Hey I asked you out so I'm paying." Dean says, grinning at him. "Fine," Cas says somewhat petulantly. "What do you want to do now Cas?" Dean asks him. "I have to actually get home school and all you know early morning and I should grade some papers." Cas says sighing he really didn't want to end the night with Dean but it was a school day tomorrow and he got up pretty early.

They got back into the car and Dean walked Cas to the door once they were there. "Well I had a great time, Cas." Dean tells him, smiling at the other man. "Yeah Dean, it was a good time, we should do it again soon." Cas says, shyly looking down a bit. Dean leans forward kissing Cas, softly, and it starts out like a nice chaste kiss but then it starts to get heated. Dean's sliding his hands into Cas hair gripping that luscious bedhead hair and Cas is digging his fingers into Dean's hips. The break the kiss after a few minutes of their tongues tangling together. "Come inside." Cas pants out against Dean's mouth. "I thought you had to go to bed?" Dean asked the other man gasping for breath. "Not just yet." Cas says opening his door and yanking Dean inside. He walks him backwards to the couch pushing him down on the couch and then straddling his lap. Dean slides his hands down to Cas hips as he straddles him. Opening his mouth up to Cas' moaning against it as they start to kiss again, Dean slides his tongue into Cas mouth, sliding it against the other man's tongue slowly, Cas starts to grind down in his lap and Dean thrusts up into Cas and they are both moaning against one another's mouths until Cas breaks the kiss pressing his forehead against Dean's. "Wait." Cas pants out. "I don't have sex on the first date." He tells Dean quietly, looking away. Dean's pretty worked up by this time, and Cas got him that way, but he can respect what the other man wants and smiles at Cas. "We don't have to have sex unless you want to Cas." Dean says. "I want to fuck believe me I want to, I just don't do that." Cas says, quietly, looking away somewhat embarrassed by the conversation. He really wants to have sex with Dean but he doesn't know if he should do that. He doesn't do that he usually waits. Now as he's sitting there turned on though there's nothing he wants more than to let Dean push him into his mattress and fuck him till he can't walk tomorrow.

**TBC**

**Will Cas sleep with Dean find out next chapter, because I am evil and feel like torturing people right now. You can thank my friend Andy for this story being updated by the way. .**


End file.
